Legacy
by akinosora01
Summary: Yi Jeong/Ga Eul. It doesn't really hit him until now. Of course, his wife's always there to dissuade his fears.


Title: Legacy

By: silentstar01

Category: Boys Over Flowers

Status: Complete

Chapters: 1

Author's Note:

A short drabble. More drama than anything, really. Oh, by the way, it's Yi Jeong/Ga Eul. (Yes, discovered that has kindly made a separate category for the Korean drama!) Semi-inspired by a conversation I had with an expectant (and utterly freaked out) father-to-be.

Warnings: drama, OOC?

Summary: It doesn't really hit him until now. Of course, his wife's always there to dissuade his fears.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hana Yori Dango franchise.

_Legacy _

It doesn't hit him that he's going to be a father, really, not until Ji Hoo brings it up when their wives are out on a shopping expedition together, due to their coinciding pregnancies.

He looks at Ji Hoo, who's talking in an excited tone and his face lighted with pleasure at feeling the baby kick while he and his wife are in bed, and then it hits him: he's going to be a father.

He's going to be a father to a baby that's helpless and completely dependent on him. He's going to watch that baby grow in his wife's belly, be born into this jaded world, and as he feels an insidious panic scrabbling its way up his spine, he's suddenly horrified at one thought:

_What if it's going to turn out like me?_

It's a sickening thought, wondering if his child is going to turn out like him—sarcastic, twisted, _cruel_—and being completely helpless to stop it. He doesn't know which is worse—knowing that his child could turn out like him, or knowing that there isn't anything he could do to stop it.

And this is how his wife finds him, nursing a glass filled with brandy in the darkened living room of their home. While it isn't unusual to find him sipping wine on occasion to settle nerves or to contemplate a new pottery design, it's been a long time since she's seen that haunted look in his eyes.

She calls out at him uncertainly, carefully settling her bags on the floor. "Are you all right?"

He doesn't look at her for a few moments. When she moves to speak again, he says grimly, "Our child's ruined."

"Pardon?"

"I said, our child's ruined." He drains the glass, and moves to refill it.

"Why?" she asks frankly.

He looks up at her, incredulous. "Because I'm the father," he says simply.

She frowns, but walks forward until she pulls up a chair beside him and sits down. "And why would our child be ruined if you're the father?" she asks gently.

He refuses to look at her. "If you've already forgotten what I was like—"

"No, I haven't forgotten." When he looks at her, she smiles. "Isn't there a possibility that our child might resemble me?"

His breath comes out like a sigh. "I hope to God that it would."

His wife giggles. "Even I'm not perfect. You of all people know that."

"Compared to me, you're an angel," he says with a self-deprecating sound.

"But you're not a devil," his wife says gently, and takes his hand. He stiffens, shifting to move away from her, but her grip tightens, trapping him. "I can name a lot of good things about you," she says. "You're a genius at pottery, you can dance well, you can do anything once you put your mind to it. Plus, you can cook eggs just the way I like it."

"That's not—"

"You're also kind, and gentle, and loyal. You also know how to cheer me up when I'm sad, and you're happy when I'm happy." She smiles at him again, her eyes bright in the darkness. "You're my beloved husband, and the father to our unborn child. You love me, and this child."

He just stares at her for a moment, then his shoulders slumps. "Just watch," he mutters, "don't blame me if the kid decides to resemble me."

She bursts out into laughter, and the sound is like the sun to his inner darkness. "If our child resembles you, then I have something to be thankful for."

"And what's that?"

"I'll have two people who'll love me very much," she says with a smile, and he can't help but smile in return, his fears put at rest.

Well, it's not much, but it's the first for the Boys Over Flower Korean universe, rather than Hana Yori Dango. I'm rusty, so be kind! ^.~


End file.
